


Chocolates of Lust

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Komahina fanfic, Gay-, Just hinted at - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Seme Hajime, Uke Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Mikan recieves some chocolates from a secret admirer and goes to the others for advice. And then, somehow Nagito eats a chocolate and suddenly gets all lustful.





	Chocolates of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Umm there isn't any smut. I absolutely suck at writing lemons- so if someone could write a lemon the related to what happens in the story, that would be an amazing favor. If your interested theres more info at the end. Thanks for reading~'

"You found a chocolate box outside your door?" Asked Hajime. Mikan nodded, "Y-yes.. What should I do...?" "You should eat it. It'd be a waste if you didn't." Said Peko. Nagito watched from afar, wondering who Mikans admirer could be. 'The box doesn't look like anything from the supermarket, so the person must've made everything themselves.' Thought Nagito, 'Wait! Then that means...' "WAIT, MIKAN!" Everyone turned to look at him. "You shouldn't eat the chocolates! As far as I know, the only one here that can make such a delicacy is Teru Teru... and knowing him, if you eat it something perverted might happen." Explained Nagito, walking over to where Mikan and the others were. 

"EHHHH- W-what do you mean?! I would never do anything like that to the treats I make." Protested Teru Teru. "Really? Then how about you eat the chocolates?" Retorted Nagito. "An honorable chef doesn't snack on others food!" "Fine. I'll have the first taste then." Nagito picked up a chocolate and started putting it in his mout- "W-wait! DON'T DO I-" It was to late. "Ehh? So there was something in it!?" Exclaimed Ibuki. "NAGITO! Spit it out right away." Shouted Byakuya hitting Nagito's back in an attempt to make him spit it out. "What's it supposed to do?" Asked Mahiru. "Uh.... W-well... It was supposed to make the person want have sex."

Everyone looked at Teru Teru, then Nagito, then Teru Teru again. "............" "WHAT?!" "What shall we do...?" asked Sonia. "We should probably lock Nagito somewhere... And just in case, we should also have someone watch him." Suggested Kazuichi. "It should be a guy who watches him." "But what if he's gay?" They all look at Nagito, who is now sitting on a chair completely not listening to the conversation. "We'll take our chances.." "Whose someone reliable...?" They all look at Hajime, but stay quiet. Eventually Chiaki speaks up, "Hajime, the girls have nominated you for the task of watching Nagito." "....Okay." 

"But, how long will he have to stay with me?" Asked Hajime. "Uhh.... Don't worry, only 24 hours... I think.." Explained Teru Teru, "Well it's that or you **** him." Hajime almost blushed at the thought but stopped himself and glared and Teru Teru. "So it only last 24 hours." Asks Nekomaru. "W-well it should." "I'M SWO SWORRY NAGITWO I SHWOULD HAVE STWOPPED YWOU." Cries Mikan. "Stop crying! It's not your fault, it's Teru Teru's he's the one that lied!" Said Hiyoko.

And so, Hajime pretty much carried Nagito to his dorm. "Just sit here and don't try to pull anything." and after Hajime said that he let out a sigh. 'Oh, who am I kidding I'll probably be the one who pulls something.' Thought Hajime, 'Plus what Teru Teru said is still bothering me...."Well it's that or you **** him." honestly... How could he say something so vulgar?!' He shoots a glance a poor lil' Nagito who has this lustful look in his eye and his mouth which is, in Hajimes opinion, looking rather beautiful. 'and... How could I be considering doing something that vulgar..' 

Some more hours go by, which mainly consists of Hajime stopping himself from touching Nagito, when the Monokuma announcement plays, "It is now 10:00p.m." Hajime considers sleeping on the floor, decides against it, considers Nagito sleeping on the floor, also goes against it, and decides to just sleep in the same bed. He plops himself down on the bed where Nagito is and tries to go to sleep, but fails. He turns to where Nagito is facing him and looks at his beautiful wide open eyes- wait- wide open?

"Nagito, you're awake?" Nagito nods shyly. "You see, I've been hard for a while now so I was waiting for you to go to sleep so I could get rid of it." Hajime blushes at the thought of Nagito playing with himself and, before he can stop himself, says: "I'll **** you... If you want." Nagito blushes at what Hajime says, clearly caught off guard. "I-I mean... Forget I said that!" "It's okay... If you did it with trash like me, It'd be doing me a huge favor." And so, they nom nomed the rest of the night.

 

>Extra<  
\-----------------------------------------------

"Nagito, wake up! It's 9:00a.m.! breakfeast ends at 9:30a.m..." Exclaims Hajime. "Eh.. Morning~" Nagito gets up, takes a five minute shower and they both go to breakfeast. "Eh~ Guess the thing really did last 24 hours!" Exclaimed Akane. "Thats reassuring. If it had lasted any longer I would've had to use dark magic." Said Gundham. Hajime nodded, "Yep! It's a good thing Nagito's back to normal." Everyone nodded, but Hajime swore he saw Teru Teru shoot him a knowing look.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so if you want to write a lemon that relates to the story it must:  
> 1\. Relate to the event of the story.  
> 2\. It must have Seme Hajime and Uke Nagito.  
> 3\. Credit me for the plot.   
> 4\. Say in the comments below that you're going to write one.
> 
> Thank you! I don't have a limit of lemons I want, so feel free to write one whenever you feel like it. I'll put down the names of the writers of the lemons in the description!


End file.
